1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure distribution measurement system for measuring a pressure distribution on a surface of a measurement object which moves relative to a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-274590 discloses an arrangement in which a plurality of pressure detection holes open, at predetermined intervals in the chord direction, in the surface of a wing model for measuring a pressure distribution by a wind tunnel test. Pressure pipelines connected to the pressure detection holes are connected to a pressure measurement device through the interior of the wing model.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 2-2645 discloses an arrangement in which a large number of grooves that extend in the span direction are machined in the surface of a wing model for measuring a pressure distribution by a wind tunnel test. Wax is charged into the grooves and the surface of the wax is coated with silver powder and dried. A metal coating is formed on the silver powder by electroforming so as to cover openings of the grooves thereby forming a large number of pressure passages in the surface of the wing model. A pressure detection hole is opened in the metal coating so as to communicate with one end of each of the corresponding pressure passages with the other end of each of the pressure passages being connected to a pressure measurement device.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-35235 discloses an arrangement in which, in order to measure a pressure distribution on the surface of an automobile, among three laminated aluminum sheets, a middle sheet is cut out so as to form a plurality of pressure passages. Pressure detection holes communicating with the pressure passages are opened on one of the two end sheets sandwiching the middle sheet with open ends of the pressure passages being connected to a pressure measurement device.
However, in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-274590, because it is necessary to open new pressure detection holes in the surface of the wing model when changing the positions of existing pressure detection holes, there is a problem that the wing model is damaged. Further, because the positions of the pressure pipelines within the wing model need to be changed accompanying the change in positions of the pressure detection holes, there is a problem that much labor is required for removing/installing and laying out the pressure pipelines.
Furthermore, in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 2-2645, not only the complicated machining of the pressure passage leads to a high cost, but also the arrangement is difficult to be applied to an actual airplane because the pressure passage greatly affects the thickness and the strength of an outer plate of the wing.
Moreover, in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-35235, because the pressure distribution measurement sheet is formed by laminating three aluminum sheets, it is difficult to make the sheet conform to the three dimensionally curved surface of a measurement object, and there is a possibility that creases generated in the sheet disturbs airflow to deteriorate the measurement accuracy.